galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Humaroid Level 9
Level 9: Totals: 14 Fleets * 22700 Ships/Fleet = 317800 Ships Flagship = Mercury Wing (Ball), Intrepid Nexus (Missile), Grim Reaper (SB), Shadow Trojan (Laser) Fleets = Independence CC: 4 x 9* Fatal Furry - Ball: Min Range - Closet 4 x 9* Light and Darkness - Laser: Min Range - Closet 3 x 9* Victory Roar - Missile: Max Range - Max Attack Power 3 x 9* Frontline Surge - Ship-based: Min Range - Closet Target speed (all cmd): 450 Tips on How to Beat: Any Rayo based divine can avoid enemy proc's as long as the combined stats are 2035+. ---- 6-7* Titan Divine with 1100+ dodge in Bali LWs (8 EOS 6 EA 18.6 agil) can do this.. I recommend using ~2.5 acc/elec and 5 dodge for crit hits off the elec. ---- USE 50 common commander 1k x 3 slot + 1piece on other slot with 1pcs CQ-x ( SB widow BH ) = 10k loses but u keep ur money inside ur pocket ^^ ( strategic game ) not money game lolz - NiceyNice - s04 DFA 9* with 1150 dodge, orange chips V : negation, shield regen, shield max, ballistic min and max Nihelbet with max agi 7 eos 1 daedalus 5 Ea full balli can solo huma 9 with minimal loss ( can perfect it ) Remove min balistic for daidalos VI +9.6 general def; put nexus X (7x judgment III) middle and you will have ZERO losses Huma 9 can be completed with DFA and/or Rex Scuta with a total combined stat of 2,035 (yes same as Huma 7 and Huma 8). This high level of total stats are required to prevent Victory Roar from procing. I've only done Huma 9 with a Liberty Wing Bali design (8EOS/4EA) with Conq-X centers and gForce X centers. You need the gForce-X centers to prevent VR from getting some shield penetration on the ships and prevent minimal losses. I have not tried the Nih Bali design (10EOS/4EA) as I suspect they would not work as well the Liberty Wing design. Good Bionic Chips are highly recommended, specifically recharger chips. If you solo with DFA and/or Rex, there are reflective modules on all the fleets (except for PoG). - JerseyReef s15 Farming with 7* DFA, with a combined stat of 2037. Using LW with 5EA 9EOS and shooting stars. Also using 3x purple bio chip lvl 6, 2xorange biochip, lvl6. - Bob s06 9* dfa with 2200stats can farm this perfectly, i use Lw3 with 10eos,5ea,ame,tce,agil,infred,ecm,ats,tdm,daed, 4 shooting star,regen and an orb shield and Conq centres -12move, all mods, daed , 2ea, 6eos, 2 regens, 4ss, 5bs, ref plating Lvl 7 purple neg chip , Lvl 5 orange mech chip, Lvl 6 orange aegis chip, Lvl6 orange daed chip and Lvl 6 orange charger. this can solo a Lvl 6-10 huma perfectly with no losses( maybe a few from reflect) ---- seen people using 5* The Heartless Ones solo huma 9 with cursed eurus not sure how exactly that works I am using 6* EE with 1200+ dodge to run H9's without losses. I am using Cursed ships with layered Apate. However I sometimes find myself gateblocked and without bali weps the match rnds out =( Note: H9 is far easier for me than H6, 7 or 8 due to H9's indy only shooters. H9 no losses. H6,7,8 I'll lose 10-30 ships Humaroid Levels Category:Collision Chaos Category:Instance Category:Humaroid